


His Angel, Her Demon

by vermilion_aura



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: "One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."-Steven MoffatLelouchxOC
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after spending a year on and off on this project, I finally managed to complete it. A little over a decade ago, I stumbled across a challenge on the blogging site [LiveJournal](http://www.livejournal.com/) called [_Fifty Themes, One Sentence_](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile/). The objective is to pick one of four lists that consist of fifty particular themes and write one sentence for each theme. This said challenge gave me inspiration to try something a little different. Each theme would contain a flash fic rather than a single sentence, and they would be fifty themes of _my_ choosing. It didn't take me long to put my list of chosen themes together, but it did take me some time to write them all out due to a combination of life and other projects that came up. After all this time, I put my foot down and finished it late last night.
> 
> The chosen couple for this project is my _Code Geass_ couple, Lelouch and Sayuri. It's been a while since I wrote anything with them, and considering I have gotten praise and requests for more of them from my previous projects with them, I figured this project would be a start to fulfilling those said requests. This is the first prompt. I hope you guys enjoy!

“I loved her. Not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.”  
-Christopher Poindexter

_ 01\. Beginning _

The story of Crown Princess Sayuri Kotone’s relationship with Lelouch Lamperouge began at Ashford Academy when she returned to Japan under an alias to chase down the man responsible for the death of her family. Little did she know that he was part of the royal bloodline that stole Japan from her, and despite the hatred and anger she felt towards the Holy Britannian Empire, she couldn’t bring herself to despise him. She knew it would be a star-crossed relationship, and despite her doubts and fears, she pushed past the struggles.

Even though he was no longer among the living, she had the memories of the time she spent with him; their dates, the moments they spent alone and the missions they were on. Now that the world was moving in a more peaceful direction, Sayuri felt that she could finally go back to the life she once had before she lost her family.

A tear escaped her eye as she prayed at the picture she had of Lelouch.

_Thank you for everything, Lelouch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to post a single prompt when I get off work. I work morning shifts from Friday to Tuesday each week, and on Wednesday morning, those five prompts will then be posted to my blog on [Dreamwidth](https://vermilion-aura.dreamwidth.org/). Wednesdays and Thursdays are my days off from work, but considering I have Dungeons and Dragons on Wednesday evenings and chores every Thursday, the schedule to post a prompt after work with the five prompts on Wednesday mornings will work much better. With fifty words overall, it will take a total of ten weeks before they're all officially posted. At least with this schedule, there will be something for you all to look forward to in those next few weeks with the occasional one shot or so in between. Keep that in mind, and the next prompt will be out tomorrow! Check back!


	2. 2. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that the song _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by the band Green Day was the main inspiration for this theme.

_ 02\. Shadow _

As she walked alongside the barren road surrounded by the greenery of the forest, her shadow was the only thing accompanying her on her walk. Having gotten accustomed to walking alone since the age of six, she considered her shadow to be the only friend she had in her current situation. It was also the best thing for her, as she didn’t want to get too close to anyone out of fear of them getting possibly killed.

With a heavy, hollow feeling in her heart, Sayuri continued on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	3. 3. Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flash fic is pretty self-explanatory.

_ 03\. Nowhere _

They had nowhere to run from how they really felt about each other as they sat with their backs to each other underneath the cover of the night. It was an exact reflection of the disconnection she felt in regards to the matter, as well as the feeling of not being able to reach out to him.

“Are you still planning on running, Sayuri?”

She chuckled slightly at his question.

“I could ask you the same thing, Lelouch,” she replied with a slight, harsh tone.

“Neither of us can run anywhere to escape what we’re truly feeling,” he stated.

She breathed out a heavy sigh as she leaned back against his shoulder blade.

“Guess a Romeo and Juliet love story is part of my destiny after all.”

He proceeded to hold her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers when he reached behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	4. 4. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth theme. Enjoy!

Sayuri appeared to have the gift of life, for all the greenery around her blossomed in her presence. As he watched her frolic about in the flowers, Lelouch also came to believe that she was a gift to him from the gods above. Her numerous abilities, including the ability to keep his own demons and fears at bay surprised him.

When she looked his way with such affection in her emerald green eyes, his heart stopped in its tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	5. 5. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the theme number five. Enjoy!

_ 05\. Morning _

Sayuri’s sleeping face was the first thing Lelouch saw when he opened his amethyst eyes to another morning. Her shoulder length chocolate locks spread about her pillow, and she had a peaceful expression on her face as she slept soundly. He saw her squint slightly and bury her face deeper into her pillow; an indicator of the incoming sunlight bothering her.

Stealing a glance at the window from behind him, Lelouch propped his elbow up, resting his cheek in his palm. His plan appeared to have worked, for her expression softened and she moved her face back to where it was. He caressed her cheek with his free hand, and she smiled slightly in her sleep.

If things went his way, he would be able to wake up to her sleeping, serene face every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme and the previous four will be posted to my Dreamwidth account tomorrow. See you on Friday!


	6. 6. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brand new week, meaning another set of five themes to post. This one is short, and it won't be the last of the short ones.

_ 06\. Unknown _

When Sayuri realized the truth of Lelouch’s identity, she knew right then and there that she would be venturing into unknown territory if she chose to stay with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be released tomorrow!


	7. 7. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme definitely fits both Lelouch and Sayuri.

_ 07\. Lies _

She was just like him; living a world of lies since they were young children. Him with the death of his mother and the crippling of his sister; her with the death of her parents and relatives and their double lives as they attempt to avenge their fallen loved ones. It was all one lie after another as they attempted to achieve their goals.

Of course, neither of them were saints to begin with following the bloodshed that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next theme will be out tomorrow!


	8. 8. Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one except it's another one that fits Sayuri perfectly.

_ 08\. Hide _

Living in hiding was the worst experience she went through. It was all she ever knew for the past decade. Despite having the close friends of her family to keep her company, it wasn’t the same as her having friends around her age. Even with the reassurance, Sayuri wondered if she would ever have a normal life again.

With things as they were now, a normal life was definitely not on her list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for the next theme!


	9. 9. Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.

_ 09\. Lock _

Her heart was sealed with a strong lock, and he was the key to opening it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final one for this week will be out tomorrow!


	10. 10. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to post this sooner, but I had other plans that were made. Better late than never.

_ 10\. Dream _

Lelouch had been dreaming of Sayuri every night ever since her sudden disappearance after the attack at Ashford Academy and discovering the truth about her. At this rate, if he went another night without seeing her, it would ultimately kill him from the inside. A flash of those vivid, emerald eyes caused him to jolt awake in a cold sweat, and he rubbed his brow in frustration.

_Sayuri, where have you gone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last post for the week. See you on Friday!


	11. 11. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another new week. Thus, here's another new theme to start it off. Enjoy!

_ 11\. Lost _

She never felt so lost as she walked down the barren road in a daze. The discovery that the boy she had fallen for was blood related to the Holy Britannian Empire was like someone pushing her off the edge of a cliff without warning. Now, she was second guessing herself and everything else and wondering what she was going to do next.

At this rate, she might as well prepare her own mental grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next theme will be out tomorrow!


	12. 12. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I really felt for Sayuri when I wrote this one.

_ 12\. Fear _

Her fear rose to its highest peak when Lelouch held her tight in his arms. The fact that she was being held by a Britanninan prince unnerved her more compared to the bloodshed she saw in the past.

He could feel the tension emitting from her as he held her close.

“Are you afraid?”

He felt her nod against his shoulder.

“The fact that someone of the royal Britannian bloodline is holding me right now is more than enough to scare me because I don’t know if you’ll just kill me right here and now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	13. 13. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done for this week.

_ 13\. Weakness _

The sight of Lelouch breaking down in front of her shocked her when he buried his face into her lap. It was the first time she had ever seen weakness emit from him as opposed to his fearless, confident self as Zero. Unable to find anything to say, Sayuri could only stroke the back of his head as he cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	14. 14. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one. It is pretty straightforward and another short one.

_ 14\. Sorrow _

The sorrow that was emitting from his broken self was an exact reflection of the sorrow that she had been feeling since the massacre of her family a decade ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for this week will be out tomorrow!


	15. 15. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 15\. Regret _

“Do you have any regrets?”

A shake of her head was her response to his question as she stared at the grave of the bastard responsible for the massacre of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all on Friday!


	16. 16. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, meaning the start of a new set of themes. This one is another short and straightforward one.

_ 16\. Safe _

When Lelouch wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist and placed a gentle kiss on her brow, Sayuri knew that she was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	17. 17. Gentle

_ 17\. Gentle _

Sayuri relished in Lelouch’s touch when he caressed her cheek with his palm. He was so gentle with her, treating her as if she were a fragile, porcelain vase. He relished the look she had on her face as he moved his hand down to her neck, stroking her collarbone with his thumb. His heart leapt in his chest when she caressed his hand with her chin in a loving manner.

In that moment, Lelouch wished he could freeze the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	18. 18. Breathe

_ 18\. Breathe _

Since Lelouch came into her life, Sayuri was able to breathe for the first time in years without feeling any pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	19. 19. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is pretty late, despite it still being on time in a way. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff that's going on.

_ 19\. Gentle _

Looking at Sayuri, Nunnally and Suzaku as they had dinner together with Sayoko watching, Lelouch knew that he was looking at the most precious things in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	20. 20. Sudden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final post for the week.

_ 20\. Sudden _

The feelings Sayuri developed for Lelouch were sudden when she thought of him one night. It hit her like a tidal wave when she lied down in her bed, but she had a feeling that a relationship with him would never happen. Having already accepted the doubts, Sayuri decided to turn in for another day tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Friday!


	21. 21. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the start of another week, this also means another set of themes, starting with this one.

_ 21\. Comfort _

Sayuri’s presence was his comfort in life in the darkest of times. As he held her close while she slept soundly against his chest, all of his fears and concerns melted away from his person. It was as if he was invincible whenever he held her.

Burying his nose into her chocolate locks, Lelouch didn’t want to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	22. 22. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came pretty late in the evening, and before I have to go to bed for work in the morning.

_ 22\. Smile _

Lelouch’s heart fluttered when Sayuri smiled at him. Her smile was the prettiest and sweetest smile he had ever seen, and he wanted to see it more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	23. 23. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Happy Mother's Day to my fellow readers that are mothers. This day is all yours, and so is today's prompt!

_ 23\. Kiss _

Time seemed to have frozen in place when their lips met for the very first time. Everyone and everything around them disappeared, leaving them the only two people remaining in the world. As the two of them got lost in the kiss, they wrapped their arms around each other, never wanting to pull away.

All they could think of was their feelings for each other as the kiss got deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	24. 24. Sensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme is one of my personal favorites of this project. As short as it is, I just love the little bit of sensuality I put into it. Ironic, considering that sensuality is the theme for today.

_ 24\. Sensual _

Sayuri felt her heart leap and her breath hitch as Lelouch began showering her neck with kisses. She tightly gripped the sheet beneath her, attempting to let herself relax as she felt the pleasure course through her veins. She arched her back slightly and a low moan resembling his name erupted from her throat as he suckled on a certain spot.

Wanting her to get lost in him, Lelouch continued kissing her neck while pulling the strap of her camisole top down her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be out tomorrow!


	25. 25. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week. Another one of my favorites.

_ 25\. Naked _

He saw right through her, body and soul, and it made Sayuri feel as if she wasn’t wearing anything at all. She couldn’t hide anything from him, and if she did, he would do whatever it takes to find out what it was. Him getting her to open up was identical to him stripping her down completely.

A small smile formed on her lips at the thought; it was nice to have someone with such an ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there, guys. I find it very hard to believe that we're already at this point. I still feel as if I just started posting this project. Another five weeks to go. See you on Friday!


	26. 26. Smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's another Friday yet again, meaning it's the start of another new week for posts.

_ 26\. Smirk _

Sayuri couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her lips as she outwitted Lelouch in a match of chess. It did come as a shock to their fellow classmates, but he was the most shocked of all. Seeing her snug smirk made him want to wipe it off; he was so tempted to cast aside the table between them and feel her lips on his own. A sudden kiss in front of everyone would be an even greater shock and bring a smirk of victory to his own lips. To add to it, it would also be a way to express his growing attraction to her.

Despite her winning this time, Lelouch decided to let her relish the moment before planning his comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next theme will be out tomorrow!


	27. 27. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my favorites. I had to have Lelouch feel the itch of the green monster.

_ 27\. Jealousy _

The green-eyed monster bit Lelouch hard in the nerves when he saw Sayuri talking with Suzaku. There was already quite a bit of competition, considering the other boys at school were already vying for her attention. Yet, the last thing he wanted was to compete with his best friend for the woman he’s wanting. It was supposed to be _him_ talking to her; _him_ having lunch with her; _him_ studying with her. However, it seemed that he was always the last person to always get to her.

He would have to come up with a plan to be rid of these jealous feelings and finally talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next theme will be out tomorrow!


	28. 28. Search

_ 28\. Search _

Since Sayuri’s sudden disappearance, Lelouch searched for her endlessly. His first thought was that she had been taken by the attackers, or one of his royal kin had discovered her true identity and was holding her hostage. He would stop at nothing to find her, and if it meant killing his way through, he would do so.

_Wherever you are, Sayuri, I will find you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next theme will be out tomorrow!


	29. 29. Worry

_ 29\. Worry _

He started to worry about her when he wasn’t able to find her. A million things ran through his mind as to what could have happened to her, and he only hoped that out of all those options, she was in a safe place where he would eventually find her.

He would have the Black Knights comb every nook and cranny until they found her. Only when he finally saw her would his worry be put at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next theme will out tomorrow!


	30. 30. Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 30\. Hold _

Lelouch held Sayuri tight in his arms, a part of him never wanting to let her go. After all these days of searching for her, he finally found her in the safe haven she once called home after fleeing Japan. Now that she was back in his arms, he had no intention of letting her out of his sights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more weeks to go! See you on Friday!


	31. 31. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another new week begins.

_ 31\. Duty _

Due to the circumstances going on in her life and her royal status as a princess, Sayuri had to put her duties above everything else. Her primary duty for the time being until further notice: maintain her status as a student until the time came for her to strike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for the next theme!


	32. 32. Hope

_ 32\. Hope _

As she prepared to depart for the land that was once her home, Sayuri had the glimmer of hope that she would take back Japan sooner or later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	33. 33. Journey

_ 33\. Journey _

Her journey had been a crazy ride. From the massacre of her family, falling in love, taking revenge, and helping the man that became her husband to the peace that finally came to the world. As she held her newborn baby in her arms, Sayuri knew that it was all worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for the next theme!


	34. 34. Sing

_ 34\. Sing _

Lelouch heard Sayuri sing a solo when he passed by one of the music rooms. It surprised him that she sang soprano, for it was a rare gift that only certain people possessed. Based on what he heard, she had to have been singing since she was a child; it was the only explanation that made sense to why she was so excellent.

If only he didn’t have somewhere to be at the very moment, he would have stood near the doorway and listened to her all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	35. 35. Virtuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week!

_ 35\. Virtuous _

Sayuri was the paradigm of chastity and virtue; she never really partied, stayed out late and knew right from wrong. She was a rarity among the girls at Ashford Academy, making them wonder if there was something wrong with her.

Lelouch, on the other hand, found it to be another thing about her that added to his attraction to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just three weeks left! See you all on Friday!


	36. 36. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week has started.

_ 36\. Rain _

The two of them were soaked to the brim as he held her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. The thunder and lightning intensified with each kiss, as if their love possessed the power to control the weather. They honestly didn’t care if they got sick from the storm; Hell, their relationship gave them the power to do anything.

He pushed her back against the trunk of a nearby tree, keeping his lips locked with hers as the droplets continued to pour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	37. 37. Light

_ 37\. Light _

The brightest light from the heavens above came down upon Sayuri as she prepared herself and her newly acquired army for the war ahead of them come dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	38. 38. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is a bit of a follow up of the one from yesterday.

_ 38\. Blessing _

The light that came down on Sayuri was the blessing of the gods above. The day she was born, the gods thought her to be the purest human being, and they soon blessed her with gifts upon discovering how caring she was with both people and animals as they watched her grow up.

Though she wouldn’t discover it until later on in life, her blessings would protect her from the people that intended to harm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	39. 39. Picture

_ 39\. Picture _

In the scrapbook she created for herself since she was a small child, Sayuri added a couple pictures of herself and Lelouch. The first consisted of when they officially became a couple at Ashford Academy, and the second picture was on their wedding day when they exchanged vows. While she possessed other pictures of them together, these two were the most memorable for her. To add them to this special scrapbook was like the icing on a cake.

A small smile formed on her lips as she added them to the latest empty page of the scrapbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	40. 40. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 40\. Bonds _

There were three bonds that Lelouch treasured the most in his life: his sibling bond with Nunnally, his friendship with Suzaku, and his romantic relationship with Sayuri. All three of them showed him the importance of having someone that cared for him in their own way. Even on his dangerous, bloody journey to overthrow the Britannian Empire, those bonds were the fuel that kept him going on this journey.

For a better future for them, Lelouch pressed forward as Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two weeks left to go! See you on Friday!


	41. 41. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the second to last week!

_ 41\. Goodbye _

Although he was on the very brink of consciousness, Lelouch managed to catch Sayuri’s tearful goodbye. She said that she was sorry for everything that transpired and that they would never see each other again. If he had the strength, he would have stopped her and begged her to stay. Despite her lying about who she really was, he loved her for her.

Unable to do anything, Lelouch simply watched through half-lidded eyes as Sayuri took off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	42. 42. Wonder

_ 42\. Wonder _

Amongst the attempted recovery of the sudden attack, Lelouch wondered about Sayuri’s whereabouts and her real identity. When she enrolled at Ashford Academy, she assumed an alias to protect herself from whoever was hunting her down, and it could only mean that she was a person of nobility. He hoped that once he was able to see his friends, Milly would give him some form of insight on her.

Little did he realize that the truth would only shock him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	43. 43. Beauty

_ 43\. Beauty _

Lelouch thought that Sayuri was the pure definition of beauty when he first saw her. She was in the process of enrolling at Ashford Academy when he stopped by the main office to take care of an errand for the Student Council. He wondered how such a beautiful girl found herself here, and thought there was more to her underneath that sheer, innocent beauty.

When her emerald eyes locked with his amethyst orbs, he hoped that they would have some classes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	44. 44. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains some fluff.

_ 44\. Promise _

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me again, Sayuri.”

The pace of Sayuri’s racing heart picked up as she kept herself still in Lelouch’s arms. Since he found her, he pulled her into a passionate embrace, never intending on letting her go anytime soon. Even with the knowledge of his true identity and her resistance at first, she found herself content in his hold.

Though it took her some time to put words together after recovering from her jumbled mess of a mind, Sayuri said the words he wanted to hear.

“I promise-no, I swear that I will never leave you again, Lelouch.”

He tightened his hold on her as her words slowly sank in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	45. 45. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 45\. Happiness _

Before he met Sayuri, Lelouch could never really grasp the definition of what it meant to be happy. He thought that as long as his sister Nunnally was happy, he would be happy too. However, Sayuri really made him think over the definition, and he soon came to realize how she made him happy even just by being present.

When she looked at him with those lit up emerald eyes and smiled, Lelouch couldn’t help the flip his heart did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch now. One more week left! Check back!


	46. 46. Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we start the final week.

_ 46\. Devotion _

The ring that glittered on Sayuri’s left hand was the symbol of Lelouch's eternal devotion to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	47. 47. Forever

_ 47\. Forever _

When he sealed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss following their exchange of vows, Lelouch sealed his promise of being bound to her forever in both life and death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	48. 48. Dance

_ 48\. Dance _

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

She let out a small giggle as he offered her his hand, which she took, and he led her into a waltz. They were alone together underneath a gazebo adorned with roses and candles, having found the area while taking a walk through the garden. They looked just like a prince and princess slowly falling for each other over the course of the evening, as if they were in a fairy tale come to life. His amethyst eyes stayed locked on her emerald orbs as they danced, and she hoped that the night wouldn’t end anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	49. 49. Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a slight lime in it.

_ 49\. Entwined _

Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks as he pressed his brow against hers. It was their wedding night, and they were deep in the moment of making love. He moved slowly, but didn’t hesitate to move deep into her. Her emerald eyes reflected the love and desire in his own amethyst orbs, and as a moan parted from her throat, he placed a gentle kiss on her brow. She arched her back in response, and he buried his face into her neck as they continued the consummation of their marriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more prompt to go! Check back tomorrow!


	50. 50. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final post for the week and for this collection. This is a follow up to the previous one, _Entwined_.

_ 50\. Completion _

As Lelouch lied on his side watching Sayuri sleep soundly beside him, he found that he was finally complete. With them just having consummated their marriage, he wanted nothing more than to just lie with her forever. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be the case, considering he still had a mission to finish. The only thing he could really do was enjoy the moment and relish in it while it was right in front of him.

He placed a kiss on Sayuri’s brow before snuggling with her and succumbing to sleep, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that completes this collection! I'm in shock that it's finally complete. It doesn't feel like it's been six weeks already. As for what I'm going to do next, I do have a _Persona 5_ reader insert one shot involving Akira Kurusu that I'm in the process of putting together. I'm also plotting out a _Persona 5_ reader insert mini series with the Hawaii school trip as the main setting. I'm considering it to be a follow up to my flash fic series, _Love is Strange_. I'm hoping with this motivation, I can finally get back to my current pet project, _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ and finally complete it. I have the preface and nine chapters complete at the moment, and I think I've gotten to the hardest part: the middle of the story. That's most likely why I hit a rut with it and ended up stepping away from it to work on smaller projects. However, I am determined to finally finish it after spending seven-almost eight years on it. Stepping away from it and distracting myself with other projects may have been just what I needed to get me out of the rut. I'm thinking with the completion of another project or two, I can finally get back to it, complete it and say that I've finished another big project. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
